The present invention relates to structural building materials or articles obtained from a composite including polymeric materials, solid waste material, and reinforcing materials.
Structural building materials or articles made from wood, brick, block, or plastics are well known in the art. Also, polymeric materials are known for making structural materials. However, as will be described, none of the prior art include a composition comprising a solid waste material or sludge waste for making structural building materials.
One known prior art is an INSULATION BOARD, U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,958, comprising a composition including polyol, triphosphate, alkylsilanepolyoxyalkylene copolymer, amine catalyst, dibutyl tin dilaurate, freon, and methylenebis.
Another known prior art are INTUMESCABLE FIRE-RETARDANT PRODUCTS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,639, comprising granules made from hydrated soluble silicate glass, a halogenic organic compound, and an iron-containing compound.
Another known prior art are SOLVENT RESISTANT POLYETHERPOLYURETHANE PRODUCTS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,167, comprising a thermoset polyurethane polymer prepared from a reaction mixture comprising a polyisocyanate component and an active hydrogen component.
Another known prior art are FOAMED PLASTICS MATERIALS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,710, which comprises a phenolic resin material.
Another known prior art is a HYDROPHOBIC COLLOIDAL OXIDE TREATED CORE MATERIAL, METHOD OF PRODUCTION AND COMPOSITION COMPRISED THEREOF, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,852, comprising a core material such as polyurethane, and further comprising a hydrophobic colloidal oxide selected from a group consisting of silicon, titanium, aluminum, zirconium, vanadium, chromium, iron, or mixtures thereof.
Another known prior art is a HIGHLY FILLED SUBSTANTIALLY SOLID POLYURETHANE, UREA, AND ISOCYANNURATE COMPOSITES FOR INDOOR AND OUTDOOR APPLICATIONS, FOR LOAD BEARING STRUCTURAL AND DECORATIVE PRODUCTS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,274.
Another known prior art is a PROCESS FOR THE PRODUCTION OF POLYISOCYANATE SILICATE PLASTICS UTILIZING AN ALKALI METAL CELLULOSE SILICATE CONDENSATION PRODUCT.
Another known prior art is a PROCESS FOR THE PRODUCTION OF MOLDED DECORATIVE ARTICLES FROM A HARDENABLE SUBSTANCE BASED ON THERMOSETTING SYNTHETIC RESIN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,392, which comprises a plastic material, calcium or zinc stearate or stearic acid, water, and filler material.
None of the prior art above-described comprises a composition which includes solid sludge waste material to make structural building materials or articles thus helping to preserve the environment and finding a use for what is turning out to be a major problem with what to do with the millions and millions of tons of sludge waste material being piled and left.